darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon
Demons are Hell's residents and rulers of the Second Kingdom. Demons tend to be characterized by bloodlust, cruelty, utter selfishness and brutality. They are the primitive counterpart to their nemesis Angel race and are in an eternal stalemate with them over control of Creation. The Chosen, while frequently mistaken for Demons, are in fact creatures far more ancient from the Abyss, explaining their non-humanoid body structure and any features that could not have descended from an angelic ancestor. Society Demon society appears to be a sort of feudalism based on a violent meritocracy, where one's position is determined by the level of power they possess. The strongest Demons rise to become Demon Lords and are constantly at war with each other in a bid to control Hell for themselves. There are many powerful demons that carve out their own domain by virtue of their own prowess, but all are sworn to a single ruler of great power surpassing all other Demons, currently the Dark One. The ruler's position is not set in stone, however, as a sufficiently powerful demon may overthrow him and assume the role. Samael, for example, was believed to be next in line for Hell's throne prior to the Apocalypse. Most Demons use no weapons in battle save for their own claws, talons, and fangs and live as primal as savage beasts opposing their orderly Angel counterparts. Though they have some projectile weapons, Demons generally have a very low technology level, preferring raw strength and skill and crude weaponry. Unlike the Angels, Demons have few qualms regarding whatever methods they use to achieve their ends and are more well-versed in dangerous forbidden magics due to being a mostly lawless species. For example, the Angels abhor necromancy, but it is common among the armies of Hell, as seen on Earth. Little is known of Hell's hierarchy, but it can be assumed based on conversations that "Prince" is the highest position (ex. Lucifer being "the Dark Prince") and "Lord", while not the highest, is considered a prestigious rank. Notable Demon Characters *Abraxis - A silver-tongued Demon in service to The Destroyer, responsible for building the massive tower that would be his master's lair. *Astarte - A Fallen Angel and the Guardian of Eden until her corruption by Lucifer. *Belial - A Demon lord that ruled over a portion of Hell's forces on Earth under the Destroyer. *Dagon - A Demon lord *The Destroyer - A draconic Demon, formerly Abaddon, the leader of the Hellguard and leader of Hell's forces on Earth. *Dis - A female Demon and the associate of Vulgrim. *Lilith - A female Demon that is responsible for transforming Abaddon into the Destroyer and creating the Nephilim *Lucifer - The ruler of the Second Kingdom, also known as the Dark One, the Prince of Lies or the Dark Prince. *Mammon - A Demon lord *Moloch - A Demon lord *Raciel - A former Angel who transformed into a Demon that commanded a force of Demon mercenaries during the search for the Abomination Vault. *Samael - A rebel Demon prince that the Destroyer imprisoned in the Scalding Gallows and was once next in line to the throne of the Second Kingdom by virtue of his great power. *Vulgrim - An insidious Demonic merchant that sells the Horsemen abilities, items and upgrades in return for Souls or gilt. See Also *See the Bestiary for regular demon enemies. Category:Lore Category:Enemies Category:Demons